


Say My Name One More Time

by SevereLove51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Edge Play, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Tony really likes the way Steve says his name. Maybe a bit too much.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Say My Name One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea happened because of that one fun fact that Steve’s most said word in the MCU is “Tony.” So yeah, definitely Stony material

Tony tightens the rope around Steve’s wrists. The rope is tied to one of the wooden slates of the bed headboard and Steve’s wrists is hanging above his head. His legs are spread open for Tony, who positions himself between his legs. Tony’s fingers lightly brushes against Steve’s bare chest and slowly drags down the naked torso then trails back up. There’s more nails than skin and the gentle touch stirs lust inside Steve. Tony’s fingers follow the lines of his muscles down to his underwear. He hovers his fingers over the thin white cloth that definitely doesn’t hide Steve’s growing erection. He slowly presses his palm onto the thin fabric, eliciting a begging whimper from Steve. 

“Tony.…” Steve whimpers out.

Tony stifles down a groan. He starts to rub his palm on the thin fabric, too slow for Steve’s tastes and way too torturous for him to go through. He grinds his groin against Tony’s palm, his begging whimpers matches his hip movements, hoping to signal to Tony to hurry up with the foreplay and fuck him already. 

Tony lifts his hand and shakes his head. “You’re cheating.”

Steve groans in frustration. “Tony, please…” He hears Tony’s breath hitch. He steadily lowers his hips back to the bed and lets out a whine. “Tony, please…hurry.”

Another choked down groan is heard and Steve could see how much Tony is struggling to not rip off Steve’s underwear off and fuck him right now. Tony returns his palm back to Steve’s groin and places his other hand on Steve’s stomach to force him down. He starts to knead the bulge hidden behind his underwear. Tony’s palm is rough yet it does its magic by making Steve hard and sensitive. Steve moans as the kneading continues. He could feel his cock getting more and more sensitive. Any attempts to move his hips is squandered by Tony’s other hand that is pressing down his stomach. His legs starts to twitch and _dammit_ , he feels himself edging closer and closer to an orgasm. He cries out Tony’s name because as much as he desperately wishes he could come, he still wants to feel Tony inside him. 

Taking heed of his warning, Tony stops caressing him. His fingers slips under the hem of Steve’s underwear and peels the white cloth off of him. Steve gasps as the cool air swirls around his cock, the tip of his cock a painful purple tint. He shut his eyes and breathes in and out, the building lust dying down a little, just a tiny bit, but enough to help him last longer. 

For a moment, Tony hesitates. His fingers are floating above, but there is only a half millimeter of air separating the man’s fingers from Steve’s cock. His cock twitches to close the gap and he unconsciously thrusts his hips upwards. Tony yanks his fingers away. His face feigns disgusts, but his eyes glint with desire. 

“I,” Steve licks his lips. He couldn’t prevent himself from whining, it was quite pathetic honestly. “I want, you...please, Tony-“

Tony cuts him off with a kiss. Steve hears a suppressed moan buzzing off his lips. “You know I can’t, not yet,” Tony manages to choke out after breaking the kiss. 

From the erratic breathing, Steve could tell Tony was close to breaking,  extremely close. Steve whimpers in response. He bites back the urge to say Tony’s name again. Instead, he offers his neck for the older man to mark. Tony took the offer. Lips, tongue, and teeth marks his neck. A hand reaches for his cock again and he nearly cries out from the returned stimulus. The hand moves slowly, too painful slow for Steve’s comfort. He jerks his head away from Tony’s kisses, doing his best to suppress a moan. He breathes through his nose, in and out. He shuts his eyes and continues to inhale and exhale as the strokes maintains its pace. 

_‘Not yet, not yet,’_ he reminds himself. 

Wet kisses returns to his neck then moves up to his jaw. He hears Tony muttering something, but the word vibrates off of his hot skin. As the strokes kept going, Steve can’t help but to start whining. He didn’t want to end their fun, but he feels himself edging closer to the edge. The euphoric climax threatens to tear through his body and leave him shaking, moaning mess. He couldn’t help, but whimper out Tony’s name. 

The older man froze. His fingers pull back and moves to caress Steve’s chest. Tony heavily sighs against Steve’s neck. He presses his lips on Steve’s jawline then lifts himself up so he’s kneeling between Steve’s legs. 

“Promise you won’t come yet?” Tony asks.

Steve opens his mouth, but only a strangled groan leaves his lips. His head is spinning and his whole body feels as if it’s been set on fire. He licks his lips a few times before settling to nodding his head to answer Tony. 

Tony reaches for a tube from the drawer of the nightstand. He flicks it open and applies a liberal amount of lubricant on his fingers. He fingers him, two fingers scissoring his pink hole, stretching Steve wide and prepping him for what’s coming next. Steve rolls his hips and groans as Tony’s fingers dives deep, pulls back and thrusts harder into him. His fingers are thick and it does the job of prepping Steve for what’s to come next. Tony starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, rather slowly to tease Steve. Steve smiles when he see the man’s exposed chest and the dim blue glow of his arc reactor. The belt is the next to go. The belt gets tied around Steve’s neck and Tony pulls it tight enough that he can feel the pressure of the leather material. It sends a wave of arousal throughout Steve’s body as blood rushes to his head and he’s panting with fervor and excitement. 

“Tony, hurry.” He licks his lips suggestively and stares at Tony with hungry, pleading eyes. Tony takes the bait and captures Steve’s lips with his. Tony unzips himself and does his best to kick his pants off, but the sound of his name sends him into a frenzy. 

Tony thrusts himself into Steve. He goes halfway to give Steve a minute to properly adjust. Steve whines at the penetration spreading him wider than Tony’s fingers did. He plunges in deeper, up to the hilt. He gives Steve one second before he pumps his hips to fuck Steve. The bedsprings is squeaking from each thrust. The older man is going hard and deep into Steve, his guttural groans meeting Steve’s panting moans. With each thrusts the tip of Tony’s cock lightly, oh so lightly, touches his prostates and dark spots clouds his vision. 

One hand roughly grips his hips, the other holding the end of the belt high. A flick of his wrist and the belt tightens around Steve's neck. He gasps at first, but the gasps morphs into a moan. Internally, his body is burning, fiery passion and desire weaving itself inside the fabric of his skin. Tony maintains the same fast pace speed, rocking himself into Steve as his stomach coils with rising pleasure. Skin slapping on skin, the shaking of the headboard, and the screeching of the bed is all too much for Steve to bear. 

“T…Tony...” He’s looking at his partner with glassy eyes, tongue teasing itself pass his lips. “Tony, I…” The words struggle to leave his lips. He’s too feverish to articulate a coherent sentence. “Ton-“ He breaks into a body-racking groan as Tony’s cock hits his prostate. 

Tony stays in that position, his tipping touching Steve’s prostate. Tony lowers his head, eyes firmly close and his jaw is stiff. Tony sucks in a breath. “Say. It. Again.”

The belt tightens once again and Steve couldn’t help, but whimper. After some heavy breathing, he licks his lips and chokes out, “Tony.”

Tony starts fucking him, long and deep strokes. His hand on Steve’s hips is firm, nails digging into his skin. Each thrusts slams against his prostate and Steve’s body rocks with immense pleasure and his mind is screaming ‘yes.’ He starts mumbling Tony’s name for encouragement. It’s the only word he can coherently say at this point. They’re both close, Steve can feel it. Tony’s thrust is becoming sloppy and his grip on Steve’s hip is loose. The intensity in his stomach travels upwards, spreading to his chest then eventually to his throat. 

Steve cries out his partner’s name as a wave of intense pleasure washes over him. He comes all over his stomach. His muscles convulses, body quivering from the aftermath of his climax. It doesn’t take long for Tony to orgasm as well. He lets go of the belt and uses both of his hands to pull Steve’s hips towards him. He suppresses his groan, but it takes him a moment to pull out.

“Shit…” Tony breaths out. 

They both don’t move for a while. They stay panting as they bask in the afterglow of their sexual release. Tony is the first to move. He unties Steve’s wrists from the headboard. Steve’s head simply lolls and his arms fall to his sides, almost lifeless. Licking his lips, Tony lifts Steve’s head with one finger and plants a kiss on him. 

“You did good, Steve,” he whispers into the kiss. 

Steve softly moans at the sound of his name. “Y…you...too, Tones.”


End file.
